


You Don't Know

by tomatopudding



Series: Life Imitates Art [11]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: 2006, Gen, Season 2 Episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a series of Life on Mars fics based on songs. Note, they are not necessarily songfics, but they are what popped into my head while I had the song playing on repeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> sung by Alice Ripley on the soundtrack for Next to Normal

Everything felt wrong, fuzzy and disorienting, the world shifting and changing around him at the most inopportune moments. It felt like his brain was trying to crawl out of his head, pounding against the inside of his skull, pushing at the backs of his eyes.

He couldn’t breathe. He felt like his nose was filled with oozing brain matter, his mouth sewn closed so tight that his lips melded together. The conference room was spinning around him, grabbing hold of his wrists and ankles.

He needed to leave to go without turning back. Even as the others in the room watched on, even as the blood trickled down his finger and pooled in his palm -- the only point of color in a bleak world -- Sam stood, his heart beating frantically in his chest, his legs working of their own volition, climbing stairs two at a time, taking him to the roof.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the song here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4oCZOJsCp2k
> 
> Do you wake up in the morning and need help to lift your head?  
> Do you read obituaries and feel jealous of the dead?  
> It's like living on a cliffside not knowing when you'll dive.  
> Do you know, do you know what it's like to die alive?
> 
> When a world that once had color fades to white and gray and black.  
> When tomorrow terrifies you, but you'll die if you look back.  
> You don't know.  
> I know you don't know.  
> You say that you're hurting, it sure doesn't show.  
> You don't know.  
> It lays me so low.  
> When you say let go, but I say you don't know.
> 
> The sensation that you're screaming, but you never make a sound.  
> Or the feeling that you're falling, but you never hit the ground.  
> It just keeps on rushing at you day by day by day by day.  
> You don't know, you don't know what it's like to live that way.  
> Like a refugee, a fugitive, forever on the run.  
> If it gets me it will kill me, but I don't know what I've done.


End file.
